


小猫

by BourbonBunny



Category: Detective Conan, 名探偵コナン
Genre: M/M, Other, Sexual Transformation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 07:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BourbonBunny/pseuds/BourbonBunny
Summary: 猫哥X性转女体透，避雷注意





	1. 上

1.  
“你要是敢和别人说的话，我会杀了你。”他身后那个在床上裹着毛毯蜷成一团的人恶狠狠地说道,“绝对会——”  
“比起这个，我想您还是热乎乎地睡一觉比较好？”被人这样无礼的对待，向来以和煦面目示人的他也不禁有些无奈。他指了指那人的身体：“毕竟您现在有点不方便呢。”  
“不用你提醒我也知道！”  
不知又是哪句话戳中了那人的怒点，一个枕头飞过来的同时他伸手接住。将枕头重新安放在床上时，那人已经用毯子蒙住了头，整个身体藏在毯子里，拱起来小小的一团。床上有些水渍，他想了想，还是从浴室把吹风机拿了进来。  
“头发还是吹干再睡比较好，吹风机放这里了，心情好点的话就自己起来吹吧。”他掩上门，将私人空间留给了那个人，“那么，我的好奇心尚且可以保留到明早，那时再和我说说发生了什么吧——安室先生。”  
不，现在或许可以称之为“小姐”。

今天傍晚时分就降温了。这比天气预报预测得还要早一些，足足降了五度之多，并且还伴随着几声沉闷的雷声。冲矢昴早在雨点落下来之前就注意到了，不慌不忙地把阳台上晒的衣服收了回来，又听着雨声做了一顿“美味”的咖喱——至少他自己是这么认为的。  
说实话，作为冲矢昴的时候，生活是相当惬意的。可这只是外人看到的表面，不管是监听还是骇客，或是保护隔壁住着的那个女孩，他必须时刻注意着外面发生的事情，与其说放松的话，其实是高危的工作放了下来，而这些细琐的任务占据了他的二十四个小时。  
变故就是这时发生的。夜里十一点多，他把做多的咖喱放在冰箱里冷藏着，然后从酒窖取了一瓶波本，从制冰柜里夹了一颗冰球，掉进酒杯里的时候，伴随着清脆的“叮”声，他敏锐地注意到这座宅子的大门有口有什么落地的声音。  
这可不是一个好的征兆。雨夜，工藤宅，奇怪的研究生？这三个要素在他脑海里转了过去，随后脑海中浮现了那个波洛咖啡厅服务生的模样。  
“真是一只闹脾气的小猫。”  
他叹了口气，从玄关处拿了把伞，装作不经意地模样打开了大门。那确实是他心中的那只小猫，但却和他想象的模样不一样——他倒在了地上，脸朝下趴着。饶是冷静如他也没预料到这样的情况，他的眼睛在黑夜中慢慢睁开，用锐利的目光扫视着这一切：  
没有肉眼可见的体外伤，没有血渍，应该不是被暗算之后倒在这里的，这样看来一定是身体内的原因。他在脑子里搜索工藤宅里储备的各类解毒药，并准备将这只昏厥的小猫抱进房里的时候，手接触到他身体的那一刻有一种异常的触感，却说不清哪里奇怪。但是当他把这人放到床上的时候，胸前明显隆起的双峰避无可避。  
冲矢昴迟疑了两秒，还是决定先把他湿透的外套裤子脱下来，免得脏了他刚洗的床单。同时他心中正在思考出现这一情况的原因，是因为组织的任务扮作女人，得罪了什么有权有势的大人物，才会被人在这种地方解决掉吗？  
想了想这人的脸，也情有可原。  
手上的动作在解到第三颗扣子的时候被一股大力攥住手腕，他对上那人充满水汽的、愤怒的双眼，扣子后知后觉地解了下来，那条傲人的乳沟和沉甸甸的一对脂质，怎么看都不像是伪装的。  
“看够了吗？”闹脾气的小猫说，“看够了可以请您把手拿开吗？——从我的胸上。”  
他的声音也变了，这是冲矢昴的第一反应。它变得更尖更细，也更软了一些，像涂满了蜜的嗓子发出来的声音。  
“安室先生，您——”他慌忙收回手，表现得像一个大受惊吓的普通研究生。  
显然本人不愿意与他说太多的事情，“他”揉了揉自己湿漉漉的头发，含糊其辞道：“……发生了一点意外。总之半夜叨扰你真的很抱歉，今晚可以允许我借宿吗？”说这句话的时候可以明显得看出不耐烦和警觉。  
“行、行。”他摆出一副无辜的姿态，“这是客卧，我的房间就在隔壁，如果有什么需要的话找我就好。”  
“你要是敢和别人说的话，我会杀了你。”

合上门的瞬间，他睁开了自己如鹰一般的双眼。  
坐在电脑前良久，他将自己已知的情报汇总了起来。降温的雨夜，寻常人不会出门的时间，被暗算或是什么，本想回自己的据点，体力不支倒在了工藤宅外。工藤宅门口必定不是第一现场，而被暗算的手段……他回忆了一下对安室透仅有的几眼观察，抱起来的时候明显比成年男性轻很多的体重，骨骼也小了一圈，衣服型号偏大（或许是因为身体缩小的原因），还有胸前明显的隆起……  
他的目光偏向了阿笠宅一侧，想到那栋宅子里住的女孩，和那个聪明的男孩……如果是药物的话，或许有可能。那么这一定与组织脱不了干系，很大可能，波本自己的据点也被监视了，假设那些人正在追捕波本，而波本用险技逃过的话，此时那些家伙一定不知道波本身上发生了什么变化。冒然前往的话，必定会暴露。  
那么，就让我这个普通的大学研究生，来挡住他们的视线吧。

2.  
早上八点多，冲矢昴听见隔壁传来的水声。  
看来那家伙已经醒了。他给自己续了一杯波本，顺便把积了一晚上的烟头倒了。出房门的时候，水声刚好停了，他与裹着浴巾出来的安室透撞了个照面。  
显然此刻的安室透还没有一个身为女体的自觉，冲矢昴想了很久作为一个普通研究生，面对一个刚出浴的性感火辣的美女应该用怎样的表情，显然对方没给他考虑这么多的时间，直截了当地说：“我需要一套衣服和一个手机，如果是你的话，可以做到的吧？”  
“喂喂，我只是一个普通的……”  
“电脑借我用会儿。”——明显是直接把他当成赤井秀一的态度。  
虽然冲矢昴很想解释他并不是那个所谓的什么赤井秀一，但是看到对方紧皱的眉头和有些不适的神情时，这些解释的话语也咽进了肚子。他从自己衣柜里拿出一件加绒的毛呢大衣，披在那个擅自使用他人电脑的人身上，道：“不穿点什么的话会生病的哦。”  
“少用你那副恶心人的嘴脸对我说话，”这个美女用蜜糖一样甜的声音说出了尖酸刻薄的话语，“你就不怕你电脑里的什么东西被我看见？比如——”  
“比如那种影片吗？真是让安室先生大失所望了。答案是没有，我可是一个忙于学业的研究生呢。”  
“你——！”她突然伸手掐住冲矢昴的脖子，少女一般柔嫩的手抚在了他的脖颈上，最终还是放下，“这次先饶过你，等这件事结束，我一定亲手把你的高领掀下来。”  
果然还是一只闹脾气的小猫，即使身体改变了，内核果然还是他熟悉的那个人。这也不免得他开起玩笑来：“没有穿衣服的时候对一个陌生男性说这样的话，这不是一个淑女可以做的事情哦。比起威胁我的话，现在是安室先生比较危险呢。”他意有所指。  
在把小猫惹炸毛之前，他退了出来。实话说，冲矢昴这个身份，其实可以给他带来很多便利——至少在他面前，安室透至少不会大打出手，他们对彼此都有所保留。  
那么，接下来的事情，可能是FBI特工生涯中最严肃、庄重而尴尬的时刻了。

安室透在浴室落地镜前把毯子解开，看着镜子里那曼妙的躯体，神智游离了一会儿才回到大脑里。她仔细检查着自己的身体——以男性的目光来看，确实是一个美人。他并非对自己的容貌有太多自信，但经过这种微妙的改变之后，竟然出奇地合适。金色的短发遮住了耳朵，眼睛和嘴角的弧度也微调了一下，变得更柔和，不像以前那样盛气凌人，下垂眼更显无辜。身材正好与纯真的脸庞相反，是热辣型的。或许胸部的大小与胸肌的程度成正比？她捏了捏那对姣好的胴体，不可置信是自己身体里长出来的东西，走起路来沉甸甸的。  
她给自己打十分。她内心中属于“波本”的部分开始蠢蠢欲动了，如果是这样的姿态的话，很多情报将会得来得更容易，但危险系数也随之增长。她是一个喜欢风险与刺激的人，若不是形势所迫，真的很想好好开发一下呢。  
但无论是波本、安室透还是降谷零，都不是坐以待毙的人。这次是他轻敌了，迫不得已才用这种方式逃了出来，如果被组织的人知道的话，后果不堪设想。他必须在短时间内恢复过来，但她不会停滞不前，即使用这副躯体，也要达成她的目标。  
方才用那个男人的电脑查了一些情报（不得不说那男人的电脑里果然什么都没有，或许是她的骇客技术没有那么高超，没办法破解），她意识到自己现在的处境——作为波本和安室透身份的据点已经被监视，冒然联系风见的话，可能会被发现。现在敌在明我在暗，她必须隐蔽起来，找到破绽，给予他们致命一击。  
但如果在这个男人的身边的话，或许不是一个坏主意。如果他真的，真的是赤井秀一，这层见不得光的身份使他不会有什么明显的举动，很适合自己隐蔽；如果他是一个普通人，那更加好办——安室透从不吝啬与普通人打交道。  
况且，她已经有99%的肯定，他就是赤井秀一。之前在来叶山的对决，那时自己气昏了头，但是回去之后仔细推理了一遍，果然发现很多漏洞。他们现在不过是维持着表面的和谐关系罢了，如果真的将这层皮撕下来的话，对他们谁来说都很尴尬，于是安室透自作主张地打算，必要的时候，再揭穿他的身份。  
她把信息记录在脑海之中，然后将搜索记录全部清除。

冲矢昴拎着大包小包东西回来的时候，已经是三个小时之后了。  
他进门时就闻见一股美妙的味道——那是绝对不可能在此地出现的，属于波洛的饭菜香味。他在客厅呆立了一会儿，厨房的门便打开了，那个绝对不可能在这件屋子出现的人抬着不可能出现的饭菜出来了，甚至她身上在浴巾外面还披了一件冲矢昴的风衣，挂在玄关的衣帽架上的，冲矢昴昨天穿的那件。  
安室透撒着男人有些偏大的拖鞋，端着两盘一看就非常美味的咖喱，放在了桌上。这在冲矢昴的视线里，浴巾松松垮垮地系在那里，一弯腰就可以看见的曼妙曲线——他怀疑安室透已经充分掌握了情报，并打算利用现在的身份做些什么。  
“作为寄宿费，请您品尝。”她说，“未来几周就拜托冲矢先生了——或许更长。”  
“我真的有些意外呢，让安室先生亲自下厨。”他知道现在不能拒绝，只能由着这只任性的小猫乱来，“不过，还是先看看我带了什么东西回来吧，安室先生现在不会——是真空的吧？”  
红色以肉眼可见的速度攀上了对方的脸。  
她一把抓过袋子，将里面的东西翻了出来——几套搭配好的衣服，鞋子，还有盒装的内裤和配套的内衣。  
虽然让他这么做的是自己，但是安室透感觉到一丝迟来的羞耻。  
像是故意加深这种羞耻感似的，冲矢昴补充道：“我并不懂女性的穿搭，所以是按照橱窗展示的模特身上的衣服成套买的，我觉得安室先生穿什么都好看，不会介意我的任性吧。”  
“不，不会。”安室透强忍下心中的烦躁，“那你又是怎么知道我要穿什么尺码的内衣内裤呢？莫非冲矢先生很有经验，一眼就能看出女孩的尺寸？”  
“当然不是，我可是一个普通的研究生，”冲矢昴推了推自己的眼镜，“昨晚把您抱进来的时候差不多就知道了。”  
“你这个流氓，去死吧赤井秀一！”  
“等、等等……”


	2. 中

3.  
冲矢昴点燃的香烟被身后的人越过沙发抽走。他叹了一口气：“安室先生，如果我连最后一点乐趣都要被夺走的话，我会很悲伤的。”  
“你已经这么放松了吗？”罪魁祸首把烟头按在烟灰缸里，经过他的时候，冲矢昴还能闻见她身上散发出来的沐浴露的香味。“你刚刚用的是左手抽烟，研究生。”  
“饶了我吧。”冲矢昴双手合十，摆出一副无辜的姿态，“研究生时期的论文是真的让人头疼。”  
像是为了印证这句话似的，他把桌前的笔记本电脑给她看了看，上面开着的文档说明了这话不假。赤井秀一是一位合格的特工，只是他的专业性在安室透面前显得有些过于局促了，他怎么敢忘记眼前的这位热辣美女，是一位在潜伏和搜索情报方面更胜他一筹的人呢。  
安室透真的很优秀。她在一个星期之内快速适应了自己性别的转换，并且将自己的优势重新开发了出来，现在利用得乐此不疲。她曾经消失了二十四个小时，久到让冲矢昴认为她一定找到了一个新的藏匿地点，并且打算把这段记忆忘记的时候，她拖着一个拉杆箱又回来了。  
冲矢昴看着她把（不知从哪里得到的）女性用品一件一件拿了出来：看起来就比他按着模特身上买的漂亮很多倍的高定，女人们都喜欢的闪亮的首饰，一盒整整齐齐的化妆品，甚至还有几盒卫生巾。  
即使内在是赤井秀一，也不由得发出了没见过世面的大学生的惊叹：“准备的太过齐全了吧。”  
“嗯哼。”像是在享受夸奖似的，安室透得意地点了点头，“光准备这些的话，还不够成为一名迷人的淑女。有些事情我想要请教一下这栋房子的女主人，能赏个脸给个联系方式吗？”  
“没问题，”他将电话号码调了出来，“但是不知道该用什么身份去联系她呢？”  
他又看见安室透脸上闪过的狡黠，在脸部线条变得柔和了的脸上，这样的表情显得意外地鬼灵精怪——他真的爱死这样的感觉了。  
美丽，迷人，又危险。

“诶？昴先生有女朋友了吗？”  
“是呢，新一的妈妈发邮件告诉我的，让我有空的时候带她一起去逛街。好像是前两天从老家来找昴先生的吧，现在也住在新一家呢。”  
“那个借住在推理狂家的眯眯眼研究生吗？真是人不可貌相，原本以为他对女孩子彬彬有礼的样子还有些好感，没想到是早就有一个同居关系的女朋友了呢。”  
高中生女子们的谈话从很远的地方传了过来，冲矢昴从二楼的窗户向外看了一眼，不由得用手捏了捏眼角，觉得头有些疼。  
始作俑者借用了主卧里的洗手间，在女主人精装的化妆台前梳着她不知从哪接的长发。发片的颜色和她原本的头发一模一样，金黄色的有些微卷，被她用卷发棒做了造型之后，显得浑然天成。她哼着有些过时的歌，将奇怪的粉啊饼啊的往自己脸上拍，再转过头来的时候，已然是一位明星的才拥有的发光的容貌了。  
Perfect。FBI在心里感叹了一声。  
他“咳”了一声，有些不自在地扯了扯高领，觉得此时此刻的高领犹如束缚在脖子上的枷锁，让他有些喘不过气。引起他注意的美女收拾好化妆品，起身朝他一步步走来，停在距离他1cm的地方，抬头盯着他。  
安室透的身上是不知名香水的味道，不刺激，有种淡雅的感觉。刚涂上的唇釉（FBI真的知道唇釉和口红的区别吗？）还泛着莹莹的水光，细看的话似乎还有一些亮片混在里面。本来就很大的眼睛，在化妆的提升之下，被盯着的话只有忽闪忽闪的心动感——如果是一般男人的话，此时肯定已经兴奋了起来吧。  
他竟然觉得有些紧张：“……怎么了吗？我的脸上有什么吗？”  
过了半晌，安室透才退后，撇了撇嘴：“你也太无趣了。一般人的话，此时不应该被惊艳道说不出话了吗？”  
冲矢昴一时无话可说。  
安室透继续道：“想吻上我的唇，看看我和果冻哪个更软；想把我搂在怀里，用手丈量我前凸后翘的三围；想剥开我的衣服，将胸前的雌兔握在手里，然后缓缓进入我，品尝处女的芳香——”  
“安室先生——”  
“——这样的想法，才是一般男人会有的。”安室透的表情冷了下来，“所以我说，你很奇怪。不刨根问底地问我为什么会变成这样，好像一个男人突然变成女人是很常见的事；对我突然的闯入不拒绝也不更进一步，只是把我当成一个明天就走的普通的住客；只有两个可能的解释。第一，你是个有更深层身份的人，为了隐瞒这个身份你必须对你身边的一切变动视而不见；第二——”  
她贴近他的耳朵，用气音在他的耳边低声说：“你是个性冷淡，不会对女人有反应。”  
两人紧紧贴在一起，中间隔着浑圆的胴体。房里开着暖气，他只是穿着薄薄一件立领毛衣，而她粉嫩而柔软的指尖顺着冲矢昴的小腹打着转地向上抚摸，男人健硕的胸肌上停住，带着百分百的色情意味揉了揉，“真大啊，昴君，没想到东大研究生也能有这么一副堪比FBI特工的身体呢。”  
在手指触碰到高领之前，被男人紧紧握住手腕，另一只朝胯下伸去的手也被牢牢抓住。冲矢昴叹了一口气，道：“请不要做这样的事情，我会很困扰的。”  
“你一点没表现出被困扰到的样子。”安室透紧紧盯着他的脸看，妄图找出什么破绽来。  
这样的僵持被门铃声打破。门外传来高中女生的声音：“昴先生在吗？”  
“是小兰。”冲矢昴说，“可能是来找你的。”他的手还紧紧地握着安室透的。  
“啧。”安室透撇了撇嘴，同时手上的力量也在一瞬间撤去。她揉了揉被捏得有些红的手腕，道：“你可一点都不体谅女性。”  
“抱歉，但如果我不这么做的话，接下来会发生什么就不是安室先生能决定的了。”  
漂亮的女人带着娇嗔的意味瞪了她一眼，拿起手包，朝楼下走去。  
啊啊，会发生什么呢？  
厚重的镜片下，属于赤井秀一的眼睛缓缓睁开，注视着她的背影。  
如果是赤井秀一的话，大概会被激怒，然后将她的双手用领带绑在一起，然后再给她尝一点男人的滋味，挫挫她的锐气，让这只傲气的小猫露出楚楚可怜的表情，不敢再为非作歹。  
但现在，他是冲矢昴，或许只能去冲个冷水澡了。

4.  
谁也不知道安室透肚子里在卖什么药。赤井秀一暗自委托茱蒂查过近期公安的活动，得到的答复是像往常一样，组织也没有什么可疑的行动。除非他已经掌握的现在的事态，并且知道恢复的方法，否则不可能如此平静。  
他抬头看了一眼二楼书房——自从安室透强行入住之后，书房就被她征用了，委屈他只能在客厅用笔记本办公。安室透每天有一半的时间在书房里，然后另一半的时间打扮得漂漂亮亮地出门，最后带着一身酒气回来。问她的话，也只是说：“用女人的身体去找找乐子呀，你还没有这种经历吧，研究生？”  
这话他是必然不相信的。老实说，看她精明的眼睛，就知道一定是去某些地下场所搜集情报了。他只能换个问题：“那找到恢复回来的方法了吗？”  
“我觉得这样也挺好的，”她睁着一双大眼睛，答非所问，“找一个有钱的男人结婚，无忧无虑地度过下半辈子，比我在咖啡厅辛苦工作要好多了。不过要是生孩子的话，还是有些勉强……”  
“或许可以找一个年老的富豪。”他一本正经地提意见。  
然后他获得了美女的一枚白眼：“哈，真会开玩笑。”  
“不过说真的，”他又把话题扭了回来，“这样下去的话，会有很多不方便吧。”他意有所指，同时维持着冷淡的面容说着看似和自己不相干的话，实际上他已经思考这件事很多天了。  
在工藤宅里暗自监视一切的时候，他总是在半夜异常清醒。一杯波本，一罐浓缩黑咖啡，几根能量棒，就是他渡过漫长黑夜的最好良药。但是安室透的出现改变了这一切。她会在做晚饭的时候分出一部分用饭盒装好放在冰箱里，理由是“做多了你夜宵吃掉我可不想吃剩饭剩菜”；这栋房属于女主人的部分变得鲜活了起来，安室透像经营卧底身份一样地用心扮演一位美好的女性，或许这是他的第四个卧底身份。  
作为冲矢昴，他无法干预；但是作为赤井秀一，他可以介入其中。  
女人的手指有很多次划过他的喉结，停在那里隔着薄薄的领子感受颈动脉的律动。她不再追求暴露和张扬，而是用一种润物细无声的方式，轻轻挑逗着他，拴住他，铐牢他。  
在很多个夜晚，他装模作样地写着论文，安室透带着室外的寒气回到温室中。她脱下沾着风尘气的外套，内里是男人们钟爱的深V，大小合适的内衣让她的乳房紧紧贴在一起，露出了深深的一条缝，小巧的锁骨链轻轻搭在上面。他不经意间的一瞥引起了她的注意力，然后他就会被人从后面环住脖子抱住，在他耳边轻声说：“我回来了，昴君。”然后在他拒绝前翩然离开。  
她也会在冲矢昴锻炼的时候在一旁围观，看着他躺在仰卧起坐台上大汗淋漓却又不舍得脱下高领衬衫的样子发笑。然后轻巧地跨坐在男人的胯间，甜甜地说：“起来一次奖励一个吻，情侣间都是这么做的吧？”  
“饶了我吧，别捣乱了。”  
然后她又会装作遗憾的样子说：“真想看看昴君的腹肌啊，为什么练这么久都不给我看呢？”  
“我不像安室先生你，我是会害羞的。”  
那么接下来，安室透就会将他的衣角掀起来，手指像蛇似的滑进去，嘴上念着数字，直到数够了八块，才会从他身上下来，最后还要留一个吻在肚脐上。  
如果说还有什么事的话——冲矢昴的表情渐渐变得有些不可捉摸起来。洗澡时“忘带”换洗衣服让他送进去、因为害怕打雷而强势霸占了他的床（即使他一晚上都不躺在那上面），诸如此类的已经算是小事了。真正让他感到有些摇摇欲坠的事件是那次——

不知是谁先靠近的谁，反应过来的时候，两人的舌头已经交缠在一起了。可能还是安室透挑起来的，冲矢昴想，毕竟是在两人都小酌了几杯的情况下，她把波本和黑麦威士忌调在了一起。混合酒的威力是相当大的，况且就这样生硬地兑在了一起，没有任何比例和辅料。那又是一个极为宁静的夜，昏黄的台灯照亮了一小片范围，他抬眼只能看见安室透粉嫩的嘴唇——或许是涂了点什么，在翕合之间，还能看见猫似的舌尖。  
那张在平时面对自己的时候说不出什么好话的嘴近在咫尺。在他印象中，似乎没有这个人对他笑的模样。波本时期，他伪装了自己，处处争锋相对；作为安室透，对谁都很好，唯独对自己没有笑颜；他属于降谷零的时候，他们永远都不会有进一步的交集。  
然后她伸手揽住他的脖子，他就借势朝着这张曾喋喋不休的嘴唇吻了上去。他没有醉，他知道他们谁也没有醉，接吻的时候两人脑子里大概都在清明地算计着什么，他时时刻刻要提防着她将高领扯下来。  
这绝对是一个绵长的法式热吻，分开的时候即使是训练精良的他们也不免得有些气喘。安室透还想更进一步，她又凑了上去，准确地捕捉到了男人的嘴，顺着方才的痕迹印了上去。  
有点淡淡的烟味。她想。然后手指穿过男人柔软的头发，轻轻地按揉着，顺着这个趋势将他推倒在沙发上，吻也一点点下移，落在了男人的干净的下巴上，然后到达喉结，轻轻啃咬了几下，感受他因为吞咽口水而滚动的喉结。  
她没有急着去扒衣服，而是转到冲矢昴的胯间，轻轻地按着胯下鼓鼓的一包，接受到男人有些震惊而困惑的视线时，只是勾起了嘴角，回给他一个无所畏惧的微笑。  
“你硬了，昴君。”她故意学着女人的说话方式，居高临下的视角使她平白无故增添了很多自信，但是当她的手指触碰到拉链的时候，她被一阵大力翻转过来，客厅没有开白炽灯，她只能看见冲矢昴宽阔的肩膀笼罩住了视线，剩下的面容一片模糊。  
“你不会想继续下去的，安室透君。”  
这个动作的猝不及防让她没意识到男人称呼的改变。她被牢牢地按在沙发上，她挣扎了一下，四肢都被锢住的感觉并不好受，这样的动作也只能让她的胸部产生晃动。  
“想看我出丑或是别的什么，这样的想法并不值得用这种方式去实践。如果让别扭、仇恨、报复时时刻刻充斥大脑的话，会很累的。”他静静地说着，仿佛胯间的鼓起与他无关似的。  
“你已经越界了，如果还不收手的话，后果会相当严重。我们谁都不想让事情发展成那样，你说对吧？”


	3. 下

5.  
“你很聪明，安室君。但是，也稍微在意一下自己吧，虽说为了达到自己的目的，可以使用一切手段，但是永远也不要将自己当成一枚棋子，不仅是你，可能对关心你的人来说也很受伤。”  
男人的将她压在沙发上，以绝对的优势掌控着一切。安室透讨厌这样的感觉，她不喜欢一举一动被人注视着，自己的弱点暴露无遗，而对方还是一副有所保留的样子。这让她感到不对等——无论是信息的不对等，还是性别的不公。  
以前还是男性身体的她，在和赤井秀一交手的时候就有些吃力，变为女人之后，这样的差距只会更加明显。但是有失就有得，在她失去与赤井秀一正面交战的机会时，一个潘多拉的盒子扔到了她面前。  
有了它，你可以利用男人的弱点控制赤井秀一，让他一颗心都拴在你的身上，让他没了你就活不下去；但与此同时，你付出的是整个人的代价。这样的潘多拉魔盒，你会打开吗？  
安室透从不是一个犹豫的人，只要她认定了一件事，就会不择手段，这是波本交给她的道理。身边的一切都可以利用，组织成员，小学老师，女高中生，FBI探员，甚至是她自己。这些人犹如棋子一般排列在名为降谷零的棋盘上，当然，波本和安室透也在。她不在乎自己有几个身份，只在乎这些身份能为她做什么。  
而现在，她是变为女性的安室透，她住在工藤宅——和那个99%确定为赤井秀一的男人住在一起。同为男人，她当然知道怎么做能使一个男人卸下防备，露出弱点，她一直在等这一刻。她想看看冲矢昴冷静的脸上出现别的表情，她想看事情不受控制发展的时候他会怎么做，她想看什么时候他才会用赤井秀一的样子对他说话，而不是别的什么人。  
老实说，刚开始想到这个计策的时候，她还对自己能做到哪一步而有所顾虑，但事实证明根本无需担心，他对这个男人根本没有排斥的感觉——否则也不会接吻甚至更深了。  
很奇怪吧？明明打心里认为是宿敌的男人，自己的身体竟然不排斥肉体接触，她都快被自己的表里不一恶心吐了，但又隐隐有些期待，这个男人的底线在哪里。  
我要做到哪一步，他才会出手呢？  
想到那晚沙发上发生的事情，安室透的脸有些烧红。到最后，男人也只是冷着脸对她说出了一番教育的话，然后不顾自己还鼓着的胯间，转身进了浴室，留下狼狈的她，摸了摸自己有些红肿的嘴角。  
等到理智回到脑海里的时候，她才开始分析冲矢昴的一言一行——就像当初分析赤井秀一的死亡录像带一样。她敏锐地捕捉到了称呼的转变，不再是“安室先生”而是有上下分明的“安室君”之称，是作为赤井秀一时对他的称呼。她不禁有些兴奋，让冲矢昴不惜自揭身份也要阻止的行为，和他对自己硬了的事实，安室透一时不知道哪个更令人开心。  
好吧，有男人对自己硬的确是一件很开心的事情，说明你的魅力充分发挥了出来，并且发挥到了想要发挥的人身上。她的眼睛转了转，心中的计划渐渐成形，在思考这个令人愉悦的计划时，谁也没发现她的嘴角弯成了一个迷人的弧度，甜甜地笑着。

时间回到现在。  
冲矢昴虽然没有说什么重话，但是在自己煽风点火的时候总是警告不要得寸进尺。但如果对赤井秀一言听计从的话，就不是她的处事风格了。于是她在男人淋浴的时候爬上了他的床，只着一件内衣，毫不吝啬地将自己的身体展露出来。属于冲矢昴的白色高领衬衫还挂在一边，她又把它穿了起来——从墙角的落地镜来看，身材丰满、脸蛋可爱的女人穿着男人宽大的衬衫，透出黑色内衣的轮廓，蜜色的皮肤像蜂蜜一样，让人血脉膨胀。  
这确实是一道美味的佳肴，就看这个人有没有心思享受了。  
浴室的淋浴声还在继续。她开始胡思乱想，比如洗澡的时候要把易容取下来吗，易容面具的防水性，以及洗头发到底是真的在洗头还是在洗假发——诸如此类无聊的问题。贝尔摩德帮他化成过伤疤赤井的样子，但那毕竟是个圈套，没有保留太久，因此她也没体会过带着易容洗澡的问题。  
于是她的好奇心被勾起来了。她打算把之前的计划改进一下，于是变抱着不怀好意的心思、蹑手蹑脚地走到浴室门口、突然打开门。  
冲矢昴叼着牙刷转过了头。那并非淋浴的声音，而是洗手池的水声。眼前的冲矢昴，穿戴整齐，扣子扣到了脖颈上，因为她的突然闯入而露出了惶恐的表情：“安室先生，这不太好吧……”  
他的目光有意无意地回避安室透的着装。  
她对这个已经百分百掉皮的男人绽放出了微笑，“洗漱的时候也不解开扣子，真不愧是严谨的日本人。”她边说边环视着这间并不大的浴室，在看到了什么的时候，脸上的笑意更深了一些：“之前这间房子里还没有这么多光热探测仪的吧？好像是前两天才装上的呢，为了让浴室的某人知道自己的卧室里有没有进来人，以便做一些准备之类的。”  
她一步一步接近男人，将她抵到洗手池上。明明是以下犯上的身高差，却在她身上看不出丝毫的弱势。她抓住他的手，缓缓道：“证据就是你匆匆忙忙套上的这件衬衫。因为我突然进来的缘故，身体的水还没来得及擦干，沾湿了衬衫，使它贴在了你的后背上——男人果然还是需要注意一下自己的衣品呢。”  
看着她势在必得的表情，冲矢昴与她对视了良久，才不紧不慢地吐出了泡沫，用纸巾擦干嘴之后——虽然已经不知对她说了多少个“饶了我吧”，但他此时还是想说一句：“饶了我吧。”  
“你说的都对，那么，你想做什么呢？”  
“做什么？”她露出了一个天真的表情，“我是来告诉昴君，我最近做了一个决定。”  
“什么决定？”  
“作为知道我身份的唯一一个人，我想我对你可能有雏鸟情节。不知道是不是生理上的改变影响到了心理，这段时间相处下来，让我产生了‘如果永远都像现在这样就好了’的想法。”  
“……”没有预料到她会说出这样的话，冲矢昴明显一滞，在她下一句话说出来之后微微睁开双眼。  
她说：“如果你真的是冲矢昴就好了。”  
这句话蕴含了多少怨恨、不甘和最终化为麻木的绝望呢？如果你真的是冲矢昴就好了，如果你不是赤井秀一就好了，那样我们大概会成为君子之交的朋友，或许我们会相爱，变为女性的我可能会奢求这样的生活，甚至与你结婚。但这一切都是建立在“冲矢昴”的身份上。  
没有了这个身份，我们只能为“敌”。  
仿佛从她的眼睛里看出了那份落寞的情感，冲矢昴张了张嘴，发现什么语言也不能描述他所表达的意思，于是他便按住她的脑袋，俯身吻了她。  
这是一个不带感情色彩的吻，好像只是安慰的轻抚。他要离开的同时被人勾住脖子，加深了这个吻，然后她的舌头伸了进来，起先是在冲矢昴的口腔里打架，纠缠在一起，谁也不服输，最后是冲矢昴获得了优势，将战地转移到了安室透那边，细细舔舐了一圈后，在对方快要窒息时退了出来。  
安室透的细腰只需盈盈一握就可以揽个满怀。他勾住女人的腰，没怎么用力就将她打横抱了起来，不顾对方的挣扎把她放在了床上。他把眼镜取下来放在床头柜上，睁开了翠色的双眼，狼一般扫视着身下人。  
“你——”安室透一句话还没说完，又被人封住了唇。这次似乎比上次还要激烈，在接吻的啧啧声中，一双宽厚的手伸进了她胡乱穿着的衬衫里，在她的腰窝打转，一下又一下地抚摸着玲珑的腰线，愈发有往上走的趋势。男人的一只腿也挤进了她的腿间，使她无法合拢双腿，只能虚无地打开着，然后在情潮之中渐渐缠住他的腰。  
她在接吻的间隙中喘着气说：“你不要……用这张脸……这个声音……”  
冲矢昴抓住她想要扒下变声器的手，放在嘴巴吻了吻，道：“你不是说如果我真的是冲矢昴就好了吗，现在正如你所愿。”  
隔着内裤，她能感受到男人的硬挺抵着自己的下身。这突如其来的发展使她有些忘我，在对方的爱抚之下，几乎快忘了自己的真实身份是什么，只觉得自己是一个需要男人操才能满足的女人。她的胸罩被推了上去，一对浑圆的乳房跳了出来，被男人虎口处带有老茧的手牢牢握住，轻轻揉摸着，一阵酥麻的感觉从胸腔直达下体。她收紧了双腿，勾住对方的腰，催促他更快些。  
这副天生适合与男人交媾的身体使得柱体进入得非常顺利，无需润滑，她自己身体里分泌出的液体就已经把两人的下身弄得湿答答。他们之间没有任何多余的动作和话语，等到男人将柱体缓缓插入到底之后，便扣着她的细腰一下下动起来，每次都直达花蕊深处。事出突然，房里根本没有配备安全套，她只能边被操干着边祈祷。  
她的胸罩已经被甩到一边了。此时的安室透全身都透着蜜粉，由于腹部的紧绷而凸显出两条流畅的人鱼线，往上走是因为被操干着而颤动的乳房，乳尖也泛着水光，正随着摆动的频率而上下起伏着；冲矢昴俯下身含住其中一侧，瞬间感受到身下的人呼吸一窒，未发出的呻吟哽塞在喉咙里，于是又加大了力度，变成了吮吸，像初生的婴儿那般。他腰上的动作也没停下来，力度大得好似打桩——他知道安室透受得住，安室透是一个接受和适应能力极强的人，他不用担心这些。  
于是，他就把她翻了个身，变成更深入的姿势。这样的姿势使他更能把玩挺翘的乳尖，那对晃悠悠的乳房就像果冻一样，握在手里时都担心要滑下去，他只能啃咬着女人因为高潮而修长的脖颈，在那里留下一个个绯红的印记。  
高潮的安室透无疑是漂亮而诱人的。他首先听见她的喉咙里发出了一阵猫似的叫声，然后是小穴剧烈的收缩，那力度差点将他直接吸了出来，即使是赤井秀一也不得不深吸几口气才忍住这个冲动。她双眼泛着水光和雾气，平时精明狡诈的安室透，碧蓝的双眼里只有他的倒影，她嘴里叫着“赤井秀一”，然后慌乱地攀上他的脖子，在高潮的最后一刻与他紧紧相贴，然后像被玩坏的布偶一样脱了力，全身上下只剩下小穴一个着力点还插着男人的阴茎。

事情怎么会发展成这样呢？  
安室透回过神来是在高潮之后，又被男人干起来的时候。冲矢昴的阴茎还像一开始那样硬，并且有愈来愈大的趋势（可怕的是她并不知道这个男人的极限在哪里）。刚刚高潮之后的身体，全身都是敏感点，她的小穴又酸又麻，手也没了力，只能被动地接受着冲撞。  
本想看男人失控的样子，却被将了一军，这是她现在心情的真实写照吧？  
安室透没空去思考这些事情，尚存的理智在发现冲矢昴要射精的时候只能担忧起自身的情况，却没想到在这时候拔出了阴茎。小穴的空虚感姗姗来迟，她睁开眼正要抱怨，并打算用最尖酸刻薄的话语讽刺之时，男人粗大的阴茎直接对着她的脸。  
“你……”  
话还没说完，便被浓浓的精液射了满脸，甚至男人还别有用心地用龟头挤开她微张的嘴唇，将剩下的一滴不漏射了进去。  
被精液灌满喉管的感觉无异于窒息，安室透更气的是，她竟然在无意识的情况下，还嘬了一下龟头，这样微弱的举动却给了男人莫名的自信，然后又进入新一轮的操干中。

6.  
小猫跑了。  
那夜不知道抱着她做了多少次，等到清理完之后抱上床时，两人都是精疲力竭。冲矢昴在浴室中摘下了自己的面具，将脖颈上的变声器也摘了下来。说实话，很久都没有这样释放过自己了——无论是脸还是身体。  
这一觉睡到日上三竿，后来他怀疑是调皮的小猫对他做了什么手脚，否则他断然不会有如此深沉的睡眠。但至少醒来之后，那只发情的母猫已经离开了，再见到的时候，已经是“他”了。  
公猫看见他之后，从一开始的怒气冲冲变成满脸通红最后跑走。  
他不禁细细回味着那晚热情的款待。女人骑在他的身上，把玩着他充血的海绵体，说：“其实我是吸人精血的妖怪呢，和我做的男人，第二天就会抽干血变成干尸死去哦。”  
“我猜其实我是你的药引。”男人不以为然地眨眨眼，并且看见女人在他说这句话的时候明显僵硬的表情。  
“吸食精血什么的……其实要解除药效的话，需要精液吧？我想你一开始就这么着急做这件事的原因，大概也就只有这个了。”  
他感觉到自己的命根子被人狠狠捏了一下，然后对上安室透似笑非笑的脸：“那么我们成年人之间也不需要什么借口了，请用你的精液填满我。”

果然小猫，还是发情的时候比较热情，你说对吧？

FIN


End file.
